Acorn and Rice
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: With Eggman gone and the Doomsday Project destroyed, the Freedom Fighters are left wondering where their future takes them after years of war. Especially where one scarlet furred monkey and his relationship with a certain princess goes. Crack pairings don't get any weirder than this! Mobian GohanXSally. One-Shot


**This is what happens when I'm bored: Weird ideas/pairings for Fanfiction pop into my mind. Hello there folks! SSJ3Kyuubi here with something brand new: A Dragonball Z/Sonic Crossover One-Shot! For the sake of this fic, Gohan is a Mobian and the Mobians are as tall as regular people.**

 **So Without Further Ado, Here's my very weird pair up between Gohan and Sally Acorn! Enjoy!**

 **Acorn and Rice: Start!**

Knothole: for the Freedom Fighters, it was the place they were forced to call home while the evil Dr. Eggman ruled over their city of Mobotropolis, which he renamed Robotropolis with an iron fist after betraying the kingdom. For well over a decade, the once children that managed to escape to Knothole had fought tooth and nail against the mad scientist and his robotic army and it was a week ago, where the 12 years of fighting finally came to a head. The Freedom Fighters entered Robotropolis and Eggman's fortress one final time to stop the Doctor's daunting tower known as the doomsday project from destroying everything. It was thanks to the Deep Power Stones used by both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn that they were able to put a stop to Eggman once and for all; they destroyed his tower along with the Doctor as well.

It has been two weeks since the doctor's demise and things had only been looking up for not only the Freedom Fighters, but for Mobians everywhere. With Eggman gone, it was rather easy for Freedom Fighters to take care of his remaining robotic army. Once they did, they began the long journey of restoring Mobotropolis to its former glory. When word of what happened to Eggman got around, people made their way to assist in repairing the city, it would take a long time for it to be what it once was, but as things were right now, they were happy to have the city back period. Things were also looking great for Uncle Chuck and the De-Roboticizer. He and Sally were making great progress on getting it to permanently revert the effects that Eggman had caused. All in all, throughout all the hard work that was being put in fixing their city and people, the Mobians that grew up enduring this harsh war against Eggman couldn't be happier than they were at this time. All except for one.

His golden yellow eyes peered over the reclaimed Mobotropolis as he sat on a hill that gave him a great view of the city. He could feel the spring wind breezing through his long spiky black hair that flowed down to his upper back and through his scarlet red fur while his tail simply swished from side to side. He felt so ridiculous in his current predicament. Eggman was gone for good; Mobotropolis was back in their hands. This was a time to be festive and celebrate, so why wasn't he in a festive move? The answer was rather a simple one, one he had spent his whole life dwelling on and one that he thought he had a clue of in the doctor himself.

'Such a shame, to think that THIS was how the last of the mighty Saiyan race would fall: Powerless and mere moments away from being Roboticized…'

An uneasy breath escaped from the monkey man's lips. The day he received that info, he had gotten careless in a mission and almost paid the price for it had it not been for the Freedom Fighters. But, as scary as it was, it left him with a huge clue as to who he was: Saiyan. He never heard of that race's name but it gave him an idea of where to start looking for information. Unfortunately, the trail he had to find out about his race quickly ran cold. When he got Sally to do research on the race, all they got was very obvious and general info: The Saiyans were a warrior race that loved to battle; they all had red fur like him (although in different shades of red). Other than that, there wasn't much information they could find, just that they were very plentiful at one point until they died out from some unknown cause.

He hoped maybe with Eggman gone, there would be something on his computer about the Saiyans but again, no dice in that regard. So here he was, with about as much knowledge of his race as he knew when he was a child, sitting around moping about. He would've been in that position all day had it not been for a certain lady of his interest calling him.

"Gohan!" He looked behind him and there he saw her in her usual closed blue vest that showed her midriff, boots, and cuffs on her white gloves along with the black crop top under her vest along with black skin tight shorts. Those lovely blue eyes of hers were focused on him as she patiently waited for a response from him.

He got up, standing at five foot nine, three inches taller than her. "Sally, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Gohan." Retorted the princess. "Have you forgotten that you were supposed to meet Sonic down in Knothole to grab supplies?"

The Saiyan's rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "Sorry Sally, I guess I forgot…" he admitted. "I'll go down there now." He tried to walk off but Sally's hand on his arm stopped him from doing so.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk that easy, did you?"

"Huh?" A confused Gohan wondered.

"Gohan, is everything alright? You haven't been yourself these last few weeks…"

"Wh…What are you talking about? I'm the same as I've always been!"

"Have I ever told you that you're a bad liar?" She teased which in turn caused Gohan's eyes to stray away from hers and to the ground. Using her index and middle fingers, she lightly touched under his chin and pushed his head up so he was looking at her again. "Gohan, we've all noticed how different you've been acting these last couple of weeks. Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong." She had a good idea why he might be feeling this way, but she didn't want to force an answer out of him. She wanted him to tell her.

His Golden eyes met those beautiful blue orbs of the princess. He didn't have the guts to say it to her face, but Sally had the loveliest eyes he had ever seen. They're part of why he felt what he did for her. One look in her eyes would make you want to kick yourself for not being one hundred percent honest with her. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry." Was his apology after sighing. "It's just…I thought after all this time, I had a lead as to who I was, where I came from. Who…and where my parents are. I thought that maybe using Eggman's computer, we could find more people like me but…the information we got was practically useless. I guess these last two weeks I've been coming to terms with the fact that I'm all alone…"

Sally's heart went out to her friend; admittedly his situation was different than the ones of all the other Freedom Fighters. Everyone at least knew who their parents were before Eggman's coup took them all away. The only one who had no idea about his parents was Tails and even then, he was still at an age where it wasn't so hard on him, and even then the others knew enough to fill him in. From what Sally's father told her when he found Gohan, he had nothing or no one; he was just a mere baby with no left in a stray basket. Also, unlike Tails, Gohan even at a young age was curious about where he came from.

Tried as he might with the years the Saiyan spent in Sally's home before Eggman's coup, the king couldn't find anything in regards of the young boy's race. Throughout the eighteen years of his life, any clue, any hint only led to a dead end.

The princess did the only thing she could: console him. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck in an embrace. "You may be the last of your people," she began in a soft voice. "But I promise you Gohan Son, you're not alone. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and me. We're all here for you; we're your family."

"I know Sally, thank you." If the princess saw the smile on Gohan's face at the moment, she would've picked up on the hint of sadness in it. It was the words she used to console him that got that reaction out of him. Family: that word struck a certain chord with him when the chipmunk used it to describe their relationship. Granted, it was true. After all, they grew up together. He was one year old and she was only a couple of months when Sally's father, King Acorn brought him in to their home and raised the boy as his own. Because of this, the two were close, closer than anyone on the Freedom Fighters. They confided with one another on their secrets, their dreams, their fears. Gohan really was the big brother Sally never had.

And that's where the emotional struggle lied for the Saiyan: he was completely infatuated with Sally. He wasn't sure when he started feeling that way about her, but he knew he wanted to be more than just 'like a brother' to her. Despite what he felt he knew, even after Eggman was gone, that he couldn't pursue a relationship with her. If it wasn't for how close they were, then it was the work that still needed to be done. Mobotropolis still needed to be repaired, the Freedom Fighters still needed to find a way to get Sally's father out of that prison he was sealed away in by Eggman.

And if all three of those factors weren't in the equation, there was still one thing that stopped any possibility of him trying to be with the chipmunk: Sonic. He was aware of the mutual attraction she and the blue hedgehog had to one another, and he knew that the blue speedster enjoyed getting flirty with the princess. The chemistry between those two in their interactions was unique compared to all of the other Freedom Fighters, especially him.

A mental sigh was released in Gohan's head as he pushed the issue to the back of his mind and brought himself back to the world of reality where Sally was patiently waiting for him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face with her arms crossed.

Bearing a sheepish grin on his face, he rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops, guess I got lost in thought again."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She quipped with a very playful smile.

"Sorry sorry," He chuckled. "But with Eggman gone, thinking is all I can do."

"I know what you mean," agreed the chipmunk. "It seems like a dream that we don't have to worry about him and his schemes anymore. With him gone, we can focus on other things, important things."

This time, it was Gohan picking up on the familiar expression on his friend's face and recognizing what was on her mind. Hers was a more faraway type of look, which only signaled one thing. "You mean trying to get your dad back…"

"I've spent so many hours these last couple of weeks trying to find a way to pull him out of the void and keep him here without having to go back. But I haven't found anything…" she confessed. It was so frustrating that all of the hard work that she put in finding an answer hadn't gotten her any closer. "I mean…what if…what if I never…"

"Hey, don't give up on yourself yet Sally." Consoled Gohan. "You won't be able to find the answer to get The King back in just a couple of weeks. It's gonna take some time, but I know if anyone would be able to find an answer, it's you; and I'll be there to help you with anything you need me to." He finished as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That small action brightened the face of the princess.

"Thanks Gohan, I really needed to hear that." She slowly moved shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turned so her back was now facing him. "You know, while we're on the topic of important things to think about now, there is one that's been on my mind. I've thought about it for a while, but these last two weeks, the thoughts about this subject have come stronger than ever."

"Yeah? And what topic is that?" Asked the monkey man.

"I've been thinking about pursuing a relationship." With Sally's back still turned to him, she completely missed Gohan's eyes growing as wide as plates.

"R-Really now?" He squeaked out. "How long have you thought of this?"

"I've had feelings for this person for a while now. The idea of being in a relationship with him was always there, but I never had time to see where it could go with…well, everything that's happened with Eggman."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No, he's been pretty vocal about me and where our current position is, but I know there's something more to it; and I'm DEFINITELY sure he doesn't know what I really feel."

That tidbit of news caused the saiyan's heart to sink below his chest as in his mind; it was obvious who this person she was addressing was. Despite how he may have felt, he knew one thing about Sally; it was that when her mind was made up, there was little that he could do to change it. So with the biggest smile he could muster, he said: "Then go for it Sally!" The words caused her turn and face him again with a look of confusion to which he responded with: "Tell him what you really feel I mean."

Sally walked a little closer to Gohan. "Are you sure I should just do that Gohan? What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me, if I know him as well as I think I do, he feels the same way. Besides, everyone can see that you two kind of have this special connection!" a part of his him wanted to punch himself silly for boosting her up to ask Sonic out, but her wouldn't be selfish. If that's who she wanted to be with, then he won't stop her.

Sally on the other hand was biting her bottom lip, Gohan was completely unaware of her underlying hints. This only made what she was about to do that much sweeter. "I'm glad you feel that way Gohan," she began as she wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck, alarming him. "That means you'll have no problem with me doing this…"

Before he could ask what she meant by that, Sally kissed him right there on the spot. His eyes were wide and his body completely froze, even his tail stiffened the second contact was made. The sensation of his crush's lips against the red furred monkey's caused his mind to go on a complete shutdown. The only thoughts he was having right now were about the sweet, berry-like taste of Sally's lips.

The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds before the chipmunk broke it off for air. She took a step back as she patiently waited for her dumbfounded childhood friend's mind to reboot before speaking again.

After a good seven seconds, Gohan attempted a verbal response to that kiss. "I…I…WOW…um…" he was at a complete loss for words. That along with his red faced caused the equally red faced chipmunk to giggle and push a few strands of her auburn hair back.

"Well, you did say go for it." She joked.

"Yeah…but, I thought…you liked Sonic."

Sally shook her head no. "He's definitely attractive, and a sweet talker when he wants to be, but he's also impatient and he rushes into things, never having a plan. But most importantly, he's not as understanding as you are, or as kindhearted." As she listed those two off, her mind drifted to the day where she was shortly reunited with her father and he was taken away from her. She spent a little bit of time away from the others to let go emotionally. She remembered him finding her and just hugging her and whispering words of comfort to her. She initially wanted him to go away, but he refused, saying she needed a friend now more than ever.

"You're willing to give everything not just for the people you love, but for complete strangers even if it means that you'll get hurt in the process. You have this amazing ability of making people feel safe no matter what the situation. All in all, you're an amazing person Gohan Son."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Well, I did have a little crush on you when we were kids, but the last year and a half, the feelings I had for you just grew stronger. I just never followed on them because of Eggman. As for me knowing about your feelings, I knew for a few months now. I wanted to talk to you about this but I wanted to wait and see if you were going to make a move."

"I…I don't think I ever was. I mean, we grew up together and we're practically family. I didn't want to risk things getting awkward between us…"

"I know me too. But Bunnie was the one that told me that I'd regret just waiting for something to happen. So Gohan Son, I like you, and I want to give this a shot."

"Wow Sally, I don't know what to say really."

"You don't have to say anything, just kiss me." She presented her lips to him. This time though he wasn't a dear in the headlights. After a quick gulp, Gohan cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully. This kiss felt so much more different than the first one. It felt more whole, more…right. It was two longtime friends confiding in their feelings for one another through action and it was an incredible feeling.

"Yo Sal, what's taking you so…WHOA!" That familiar voice reached both of their ears and they abruptly ended the kiss to see the origin of it. There standing with the most cheeky grin on his face stood one Sonic The Hedgehog. "Man Sal, that's one heck of a way of talking to someone."

Both the monkey and chipmunk's faces burned red. "W-w-w-w-we were…it's not what you…" They both stuttered out upon getting caught.

"Hey, you guys are together now, that's cool." Sonic said with his hands raised up in defense. "But I wonder how Ant's gonna take this news." And with that, he sped off in the blink of an eye back to Knothole.

"Ugh, that hedgehog can never keep his mouth shut…" deadpanned Sally.

"Heh, yeah. But that's what makes him who he is." Chuckled Gohan. He was now starting to feel a little bold when he reached out for Sally's hand and took it into his own. "Come on, let's get back to Knothole…"

The princess returned his smile with one of her own. "Yeah," and with that the two began the trek back home. Neither knew where the future was going, but they knew that whatever it was, there were only going to be sunny days from that day on

 **Story End**

 **The moral of this story kids: SSJ3Kyuubi comes up with really weird shit when he's bored. This one shot is an idea that popped into my mind after rewatching some Satam & reading up on some of the Sonic comic Wikipedia (You guys wouldn't think a comic about a blue hedgehog that runs fast would have such a confusing & convoluted history, but you'd be surprised). I might do some more with this sometime down the line, maybe make it a full blown fic. But for now, I'm fine with creating a hella weird Crack Pairing. If there were any OOC moments or too much cheese (I'm banking on the latter) don't hesitate to let me know in the review. **

**Til then folks, I'm SSJ3Kyuubi signing out!** **With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review (I'm a real sucker for reviews) and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite it!**


End file.
